ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Seki-sensei's Got a Boyfriend!?
'Seki-sensei's got a Boyfriend!? '''is episode 30 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 81 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Yuki-sensei is out one day in Misora City, having done some shopping when she happens to see Seki-sensei on a date with someone. This causes much grief and she accuses Seki of being a traitor. Summary ''The girls discover Seki-sensei has a romance and they try to learn more about the mysterious man she meets up with. '' Recap Doremi and Aiko are unhappy now that summer vacation has ended, and with Hazuki and Onpu they make their way inside school. Hazuki asks if they finished their summer homework and none of them are surprised when Doremi confesses she forgot. She asks to copy their work but they bring up she still has a day to turn it in, much to her relief. In class, everything appears to be normal, but everyone is stunned when Seki-sensei walks in dressed up and wearing jewelry. Class begins with Seki asking everyone to write about what they would like to accomplish during their second semester, but during her struggles, Doremi takes notice of Seki trying to use a laptop she brought in with her. Once school ends the girls are preparing to leave when they overhear a couple male students discuss Seki's changes. The girls bring up her laptop and are left wondering what happened over summer, with Onpu remarking that she may have a boyfriend. They find this surprising and unusual, but as its the only theory they have to go with they decide to stop discussing it. Until they get to the Maho-do, where a distraught Doremi worries over what could happen if Seki married and stopped teaching them. However, Onpu points out that instead of getting worried they should cheer her on. Majorika intervenes just then to criticize the girls for wasting time, so they focus on work until its time to go home. As Doremi complains about the math homework they were given on top of her summer work she stops upon spotting Seki at the cafe with a man. The other three curiously join her and they see Seki struggling with the laptop again. The male helps her and they share a momentarily locked gaze. The following day, the ojamajo decide to go ask Yuki-sensei about Seki's boyfriend; but she is shocked having not been informed until now. She angrily remarks that Seki broke their promise and claims she will capture the truth one way or the other- but when Seki suddenly walks into the room the girls take off to avoid suspicion, but they remain nearby to eavesdrop. As this doesn't work well for them Doremi uses magic in order to sneak into the nurses office so that she can hear them. Yuki asks why Seki never bothered to tell her about her boyfriend and Seki quickly explains how the two of them only met recently. He was a guy her grandfathers friend had been trying to set her up with and his name is Kitagawa. She had a really nice time with him and mentions what he does for a living, and she mentions he is very nice, which makes Yuki feel relieved. She asks about marriage between them and Seki mentions that while it hasn't come up, he's perfectly fine with her working as a teacher. Doremi flees from the room to inform the others of what she heard, and now the girls plot to learn more about Kitagawa. Discovering she will be having a date with him on Sunday, the girls bail on work leading Majorika to question their absence until Lala reveals what she was told. The ojamajo follow Seki and Kitagawa into the movie theater after Hazuki uses her magic to transform into an old lady in order to spy on them. She purposely spills her items on the older male to see how he reacts, and rather than get angry he asks if she is alright. Hazuki calls him a nice boyfriend as the others watch from a distance, and once the movie ends they leave to grab a bite to eat. But before they can start Hazuki calls Seki to separate them, allowing Doremi to transform into their teacher and return to Kitagawa's side. After Hazuki hangs up with Seki, Onpu gets her attention by revealing she just happened to be in the area for work. She asks Seki why she is there after this. Doremi is very excited to get to eat some steak but to her disappointment she sees Seki ordered fried shrimp. Kitagawa offers her a piece of his steak after noticing her drooling over his in exchange for a shrimp, but before Doremi can agree, Hazuki calls her to inform her that Seki will be returning soon. Doremi sadly runs away and nearly bumps into the real Seki, so to distract her Aiko pretends to be Onpu's mother to distract her and allow for a clean getaway. By now the girls feel better seeing at first-hand that Kitagawa is a good man, but they still want to test him once more. Seeing them at the park later, they drag Seki away after trying to get a look at the older male she's with and figure out who he is. As this is going on, Onpu transforms herself in order to see if Kitagawa is a faithful man or not by approaching him and flirting a little. He is very kind and handsome, so she asks if he would like to attend a special event with her, but when he kindly refuses she accepts and takes off. The girls decide that he is truly trustworthy and they leave to allow her to finish her date in peace. As Kitagawa helps Seki with her laptop some more, he begins to inform her that he has to be leaving. His company called him yesterday to ask him to transfer to their New York firm, and he invites Seki to come with him, claiming she can get a new teaching job there. While she really likes him and admits that she is happy for him, she asks to think it over first. The following day, Seki is busy with the students in gym class when she sees that it's time for her to leave and see Kitagawa off. Yuki takes over for her and the girls use this to swap places with their faeries, transforming into witch to follow after her. She arrives to find him waiting patiently, where she sadly explains that while she cares about him, she wants to see her students graduate. She sadly sees him off and he sends her a text, explaining that he will meet with her come graduation. She feels a little better and heads outside as the girls spy on her from a nearby bush, and she watches as the airplane takes flight. Spells *Turn me into a small bug (Doremi) *Turn me into a cute old lady (Hazuki) *Turn me into Seki-sensei (Doremi) *Turn me into Onpu-chan's mother (Aiko) *Turn me into a pretty girl (Onpu) Trivia *This episode mirrors "The Tap Disappeared at the Festival!", in which Seki-sensei was angry over Yuki dating someone she wasn't informed of. *This episode introduces the seasons new eyecatch. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes